


Olicity Flash Fiction (Season 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hiatus Project, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Introduction and Story List

**Olicity Flash Fiction ( Season 2)**

Flash Fiction is a short, self-contained story written, edited & posted in 1 hour with the story inspired by the prompt below.

**Flash Fiction May 2014-October 2014**

FF#01: Distractions (Into The Wild)  
FF#02: Gamer Girl (Game On)  
FF#03: Summer Road Trip (Too Far, Too Fast)  
FF#04: He Really Meant It (Alone With You)  
FF#05: Noodle Thief (Red-Handed)  
FF#06: Make the Coffee (In the dark)  
FF#07: Telling Lies (Illusions)  
FF#08: Discovered Secrets (Nothing To Hide)  
FF#09: His Nightmare (Sleepless Nights)  
FF#10: The Lucky Lady (Stroke of Luck)  
FF#11: The Queen (Who Are You?)  
FF#12: The Rescue (Whatever It Takes)  
FF#13: Out of the Dark (Silent As The Grave)  
FF#14: Towels and Kisses (Oops!)  
FF#15: The Cure for Mondays (Bad Day, Good Night)  
FF#16: Lost On A Back Road (Detour)  
FF#17: On Impulse (Impulses)  
FF#18: Falling Is Hard (Free Fall)  
FF#19: About That Night (That Night)  
FF#20: Dare Me (Truth Or Dare)  
FF#21: Man Up (Three Reasons)


	2. FF#01: Distractions

**FF#01: Distractions**  
 **Word Count:** 521  
 **Prompt:** Into The Wild

Oliver walked through the lair and pulled off his shirt. He looked at Diggle and Felicity with a curious scowl. “What are you two doing?”

Felicity started as if she was caught doing something she shouldn’t have been. She was dressed in bright pink leopard print spandex leggings and a black sports bra top. Her hair was pulled back in her regular ponytail but with a headband to hold back strays.

“I’m training Felicity on some simple self-defense moves. She needs more training. Sara started to teach her before she left so now it falls to me.” Diggle said. He was wearing sweats and a muscle tee.  

“Don’t worry! I won’t go all grr on you.” Felicity smirked at Oliver.

“I’m not worried.” Oliver walked over to the salmon ladder and pulled up on the bar. He climbed several rungs up before he stopped to pull up. He looked down at Diggle and Felicity as they were training.

From that vantage point he could see right down her top. His eyes widened at the sight of the sport bra pressing Felicity’s breasts up. Her heavy breathing only made it more obvious.

Oliver swallowed and took a breath to collect himself. He swung down to go up the next rung. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Felicity bend over in the pink leopard print leggings. He missed the rung and hit the floor with a groan.

Felicity ran over and knelt down beside him. “Are you okay? Why did you miss?”

Oliver nodded. He looked at her with her pink flushed cheeks and looked away. “I’m fine. I just got … distracted.”

Diggle started to laugh. He figured out what Oliver had seen and wasn’t surprised that it affected him that way.

Felicity looked confused for a minute and then her mouth made a silent ‘oh’. “Oliver Queen, were you looking at my butt?”

“I was just distracted by the bright pink animal print.” Oliver picked himself off the floor and avoided her eyes. “Maybe you should work out in a tee shirt too.”

Oh god! You were looking at my butt and my boobs!” Felicity covered her chest with her hands. “What are you a frat boy? Oh right.”

Diggle chuckled. “It’s only fair since you are always staring at him while he is doing his half naked training.”    

Felicity thought for a minute before she responded. She put her hands down. “I suppose it’s fair. But I don’t think my butt and boobs are all that impressive. Not like his …everything.”

Oliver grinned and handed her a towel. “They are truly remarkable, Felicity.”

“Thank you for remarking on them.” Felicity wiped off and then snapped the towel on Oliver’s ass.

Oliver turned around with a questioning look.

“Your ‘everything’ is remarkable too.” Felicity smirked.

Oliver actually blushed. He glanced down at her breasts then looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

Felicity swatted him on the arm.

Diggle couldn’t help but laugh at them flirting with each other without realizing what they were doing. If they ever figured it out, it was going to be very interesting.


	3. Introduction and Story List

** FF#02: Gamer Girl **  
** Word Count: ** 551  
 ** Prompt: ** Game On

Felicity closed the window on the screen and turned around in her chair as Oliver came into the lair. 

“I sent Dig home. I think he is coming down with a cold.” Oliver said. “It’s miserable out there.” 

“It’s a little chilly in here too.” Felicity said as she hugged her arms. “I was thinking of getting a space heater for over here.” 

Oliver nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.” 

Oliver started to peel his wet leathers off. He had his jacket open when a sound came from the computer. 

“Felicity is that a new alert tone? It sounds like Pac Man died.” Oliver laughed. 

“Shoot! That was my last one.” Felicity wrinkled her nose in disappointment. 

“You are playing Pac Man when we are out on patrol?” Oliver looked at her waiting for her to deny it.

“First it’s Ms. Pac Man and second if there was a situation I would close the game to handle it.” Felicity said. 

Oliver nodded as he started to pull off his soaked tee shirt. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with a mission, it’s fine. I thought that would be a very simple game for you. You are smarter than the average ten year old.” 

“I don’t have the regular version. I have one that I tweaked a little.” Felicity turned back to the screen as Oliver went behind the pillar to take off his pants. “It’s my own version. It’s 3-D.” 

Oliver came back around the pillar in dry sweats. “Show me!” 

Felicity pulled up the screen and restarted the game. She set it to two players. “Wanna to go first?”

“Sure.” Oliver said confidently. “I used to love Pac Man.”

Felicity laughed. “You are going to love this!” 

The screen started and Oliver looked at it then looked back at felicity. “What the …?” 

“Hurry! You’re going to get eaten.” Felicity pointed to a ghost coming at him on the screen. “Use the mouse to maneuver. Oliver! Push the space bar for a burst of speed. Quick! Hit enter to fire.”

Oliver lasted two minutes. “That was not easy. I am impressed. You must have really worked hard on that.”

“It was my senior project at MIT.” Felicity said. “I like to play it when I need something that won’t distract me too much.” 

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that. “That isn’t distracting?”

“I play it a lot.” Felicity restarted the game and zoomed through the first level without getting eaten. She hit pause. “I also took out the cheat pattern that the original used to have. So every time you play it’s different.” 

“You never sold this? It would have made you millions.” Oliver looked at the screen. 

“I checked into it but there was a problem with copyright issues.” Felicity said. “I thought about doing a different version that wasn’t based on Ms. Pac Man but I started working and got busy. I guess there is no point now. Most of my coding is security programs and firewalls these days.”

“Do it!” Oliver said. “But you have to promise me that I’ll get a copy so I can play it.”

“Done.” Felicity said. She smiled and looked at Oliver like she had a secret. “I was thinking a little Arrow avoiding the police and killing bad guys.” 

Oliver smiled at her. “I love it!”


	4. FF#03: Summer Road Trip

** FF#03: Summer Road Trip **   
** Word Count: ** 571   
** Prompt: ** Too Far, Too Fast 

Neither one of them were thinking clearly when they decided that a road trip was a good idea in the middle of the summer. 

Felicity fanned herself in the passenger seat of the suv. The air conditioner was having no effect on the heat.

“Oliver when was the last time the air was serviced on this thing. I think it needs it.” Felicity said.

“I don’t know we had people that took care of that.” Oliver said. He banged on the dash and muttered something in Russian. 

“That won’t help and you have to be more aware of your vehicles.” Felicity said. “What if we break down or something?”

Oliver knew she was right but he said nothing. 

“Seriously of all the vehicles in the Queen garage, you had to keep the one that was the worst on gas.” Felicity said. 

“I wasn’t thinking.” Oliver said. “I had other things on my mind.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Felicity reached out and touched his arm. “Wow you’re all sweaty. We need to find somewhere to cool off before we both pass out and die.” 

“There is a motel up ahead. We can try there.” Oliver said. 

“Price looks good. I think we can afford a room.” Felicity said. “But just one.” 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her but again he knew she was right. 

They pulled in and Felicity went to the office to get the room. She was the only one with working credit cards.

Oliver opened the back and grabbed their bags when she came out holding the key. 

“It’s number 3.” She pointed to the set of rooms to the right.      

Oliver followed her and deposited the bags on the bed when they were inside. He stripped off his soaked tee shirt and went to turn the air conditioner up. 

“If they ask you’re my husband.” Felicity opened her bag and pulled out fresh clothes. “I’m taking a shower. You never told me where we were going.” 

“I just wanted to get away from the city. I didn’t have a location picked out. This place will do fine.” Oliver looked around at the cheap motel room. 

“Oh-kay.” Felicity frowned and went into the bathroom. The water could be heard through the door.

The next thing he heard was a scream. He rushed inside to find her standing there naked pointing at a huge spider. 

Oliver laughed and dispatched the spider. He handed her a towel. “He’s dead. Felicity, you have faced down more dangerous things than that on a regular basis and you are afraid of a spider?”

“Did you see how big it was?” Felicity wrapped the towel around her body. “Don’t think I didn’t see you looking.” 

“You know, I feel like a shower too.” Oliver stripped out of his jeans before she could say anything. He stood there naked and grinning. “Are we even now?”

“Uh huh.” Felicity looked him up and down. She threw the towel on the floor and launcher herself at him.    

Oliver pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stepped into the cool shower and pressed her against the wall. 

“Felicity, we have come too far for this not to happen.” Oliver whispered into her neck. 

She moaned as he kissed her neck. 

“Well it’s definitely not been too fast.” Felicity said breathlessly.   

Oliver smiled as he kissed her lips before taking her against the shower wall. 


	5. FF#04: He Really Meant It

** FF#04: He Really Meant It **   
** Word Count: ** 553   
** Prompt: ** Alone With You

Felicity walked into the lair and looked around. She saw Oliver near the table doing something with his back turned. She assumed he was assembling arrows but couldn’t think of a reason for him to be doing it in the dark. 

“Oliver why are you in the dark?” Felicity went to the power switch to turn it on. 

“Don’t!” Oliver said suddenly as he turned around. He stepped in front of what was on the table. “I don’t want the lights on.”

“Why?” Felicity dropped her hand and looked at him. “What are you hiding?”

“This!” Oliver stepped to the side and revealed what was on the table. 

The table had been set for two. It had been covered with a white linen tablecloth. There were candles lit in the center. There was also a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

“Are you having a date with someone down here?” Felicity was confused. 

“Yes.” Oliver looked nervous which was unusual for a man who normally had nerves of steel. 

“Who is it? Or should I ask which Lance sister will be dining with you tonight?” Felicity said as she walked closer. 

“It’s not a Lance sister. It’s you.” Oliver told her. “You have been working with me for two years and I thought we should celebrate that.”      

“Shouldn’t Dig be here for this?” Felicity said as she looked at the table. She picked up the bottle of wine and smiled. “You remembered.”

“I know I have already given you a bottle but I also helped you drink it. I’m not sure if it counted.” 

“Oh it counted and so does this one. How did you afford all of this? You are broke.” Felicity closed her eyes. “Sorry didn’t mean to say that.”

“I raided the wine cellar at the mansion before it was emptied.” Oliver looked mischievous as he grinned at her. “I have a few more bottles of some very good reds.” 

“I hope you are willing to share. You know I love red wine.” Felicity said. 

“I would share it with only you.” Oliver pulled out a chair for her. “Sit. I got some dinner from Russo’s. It seems they are in the Arrow’s debt after the incident in the restaurant last year with Helena.” 

“Good wine… Free food.” Felicity sat down.

“And good company.” Oliver whispered in her ear as he leaned over to put her napkin in her lap. 

“The best company!” Felicity lifted the cover on her plate and the smell of fresh lasagna made her mouth water. “Oh! This it so … yummy!”

“Wait until you taste it.” Oliver said as he sat across from her. He poured the wine.

“Oliver, why are we alone?” Felicity said suddenly. 

“I have a confession to make and I wanted to do it while we were alone.” Oliver put his fork down. He took a breath to gather his courage and looked at Felicity intently. “I really do love you, Felicity. I wasn’t saying that for Slade. I was saying that for you.” 

Felicity looked at him and blinked. She slowly smiled. “I knew you weren’t that good of a liar.” 

Oliver reached out his hand to her. She took it and gave it a squeeze. 

“I love you too, Oliver Queen.” Felicity said as she looked into his eyes. 


	6. FF#05: Noodle Thief

** FF#05: Noodle Thief  **   
** Word count: ** 604   
** Prompt: ** Red-Handed

It had become a regular occurrence. Every time there was Chinese food left in the fridge of the lair, it was gone by the next day. 

“The Chinese food is gone again.” Felicity said. “Who is eating it?”

Everyone was silent. No one would admit to eating it. 

Oliver shrugged. “At least, it doesn’t go to waste. I think there is a salad in there that has been there for a month.”

“I threw that away!” Felicity said. She knew he was right it had been in there at least a month. It got all wilted and she had just pushed it to the back and forgot about it until yesterday. 

Diggle raised an eyebrow in Felicity’s direction. “Are you sure it wasn’t you, Felicity. You are the one who always wants to order Chinese.”

“If it was me, do you think I would be asking where it went?”

Sara and Roy looked at each other like they had no idea what the big deal was. 

Felicity sighed. She would have to take matters into her own hands to find out who was the noodle thief. She hated mysteries and this was one strange mystery. 

Felicity hated not knowing who it was and why it was only the Chinese food. Nothing else in the fridge was ever touched. The emergency candy bars Felicity kept in the butter compartment weren’t even touched. 

Felicity decided to set a trap for the noodle thief. She put a super-secret video camera that would capture the person responsible. The camera was right inside the door of the fridge and was activated by the light coming on. She didn’t tell anyone it was there, not even Oliver.  

The next time the Chinese food disappeared from the fridge Felicity didn’t say anything. She just checked the super-secret camera footage.

There wasn’t much she didn’t expect. It was normal for Diggle and Sara to get water and Sara to get a piece of fruit. She really didn’t expect to see Oliver sneaking one of her candy bars only to put a replacement back the next day. She made a mental note to tease him about that later. 

That was when she saw it. There was no face but the red hoodie gave him away. Roy was the noodle thief! 

The next chance she got, she showed Oliver the footage and he scowled.

“So we have the answer to the mystery.” Oliver nodded. “That was really sneaky but it was good surveillance work.”

“Thank you Oliver. There is something else I want to show you.” Felicity smiled as she showed him the footage of him stealing the candy bar. 

“I put one back so it was really borrowing.” Oliver said. 

She laughed when she looked up and saw that he looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Good thing you did too, Mister! A girl needs her chocolate.” Felicity said cryptically. 

Oliver didn’t understand and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

That night, Felicity and Oliver met Roy with their arms crossed and disapproving looks on their faces. 

Roy knew he was caught when he saw them looking at him like parents of a naughty child. 

“So Mom and Dad, am I grounded?” Roy asked.

“Yep!” Felicity said. “You get to clean the whole lair including the bathroom.” 

Oliver nodded tightlipped. He wasn’t saying anything because he had been caught too. He was just glad he didn’t have to clean the bathroom. 

Roy groaned. The bathroom was always so gross.

Diggle and Sara started laughing behind Roy. 

For a few days, Roy’s sidekick name was ‘Noodle Boy’.


	7. FF#06: Make the coffee

**FF#06: Make the coffee**

**Word Count:** 507

 **Prompt:** In The Dark

Felicity woke up hot. She went to push the covers off only to find that they were trapped and so was she. There was an arm around her waist and a knee on her hip. She could hear the soft snoring at her shoulder. She chanced a look and saw Oliver in the dim light of her bedroom.

Oliver had started staying in her guest room lately. He really didn’t have anywhere else to go. Lyla and Diggle had no space for him to crash with the baby coming. Felicity’s place was his only option.

Felicity tried to decide if she should try to wake him up or just let him sleep. It was unusual that he was sleeping so deeply. She let him sleep and closed her eyes to go back to sleep too.

The next morning he was gone when she woke up. She went into the kitchen and found him standing in front of the coffee maker in his underwear.

“What were you doing in my room last night?” Felicity asked.

“I wasn’t in your room.” Oliver stared at the coffee maker.

“Yes you were. I woke up and you were on top of me.” Felicity blushed. “Your arm and knee were on top of me.”

Oliver winced. He knew he was caught. “I didn’t think you would wake up. You usually don’t.”

“Wait! You have done that before?” Felicity tilted her head at him.

“Yeah. Sometimes it’s the only way I can get any sleep.” Oliver looked at her. “I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”

Felicity reached out to him. “It’s okay. Just get under the covers next time. I don’t like being trapped so that I can’t move.”

“Felicity, you just told me to sleep with you.” Oliver looked at her.

“We have been sleeping together.” Felicity blushed. “Sleeping not _sleeping as_ in having sex because we don’t actually have sex. You know with each other.”

Oliver nodded and poured her a cup of coffee. He held it out to her and smiled.

“Thanks.” Felicity said as she took the cup. “Oliver?”

“Yes.” Oliver poured another cup of coffee.

“Do you think you will ever want to have sex with me?” Felicity asked.

Oliver looked at the coffee maker as he put the pot back. “What if I said ‘yes’?”

“Okay.” Felicity breathed in the coffee steam. “As long as you make the coffee in the morning.”

Oliver watched as she walked back to the bedroom. He smiled.

That night, Oliver slipped into the covers beside Felicity and she snuggled against him.

“Felicity, you were just kidding this morning about having sex, right?” Oliver asked.

Felicity looked up at him. “We are living together and now we are sleeping in the same bed. It will probably happen sometime.”

“Okay I’ll make the coffee.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her.    

“And buy the condoms.” Felicity poked him on the shoulder.

“Condoms and coffee. I got it.” Oliver chuckled as she shifted to get comfortable.

They drifted off to sleep in the dark.


	8. FF#07: Telling Lies

**FF#07: Telling Lies**

**Word Count:** 283

 **Prompt:** Illusions

Felicity thought she had no illusions on her relationship with Oliver. She was sure that she was his friend and nothing more. It was always the thought that kept her sane. It didn’t matter how she felt about him. It was not important to the work they did. That was the lie she told herself.

Felicity believed she wasn’t worthy of Oliver’s love because she wasn’t kickass like Sara or lovely like Laurel. She never would let herself see what was right in front of her. She would never let herself see what was really in her heart.

Oliver knew that Felicity wouldn’t believe him if he told her that what he said at the mansion was the truth. He knew she wouldn’t let herself go there. He couldn’t believe he could go there. It actually frightened him more than any bad guy they brought down. It was the reason he kept his silence.

Oliver kept his distance to keep her safe but her safety was always in the balance anyway. He wasn’t protecting her he was protecting himself. He knew that if he let himself fall for her, it would change him forever.

The problem with the situation was that Oliver and Felicity both had illusions about the relationship and their illusions were false. They were the lies that they told themselves.

Diggle watched the two of them walking the line between reality and illusion. They were teetering and were about to fall off the edge of that line at any moment. He waited for the fall and the fallout. He would be there as their partner and friend to put things back together. He was the only one with no illusions.


	9. FF#08: Discovered Secrets

**FF#8: Discovered Secrets**

**Word Count:** 559

 **Prompt:** Nothing to hide

Felicity sat next to the hospital bed and waited for Oliver to wake up.

The stab wound was more than she and Dig could handle. They had to bring him to the hospital.

He had to have surgery to repair the damage done to his lung. The blade had missed the major blood vessels so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Felicity worked on her tablet trying to find the person who stabbed Oliver.

“Ms. Smoak?” Quentin Lance said from the doorway.

“Come in Detective.” Felicity locked her tablet. “What can I do for you?”

“Nothing but I need to tell you something.” Quentin looked at Oliver in the bed. “We got a tip that the Arrow was dead. Some street thug said he stabbed him in the heart. Is that true?”

“No the Arrow isn't dead but he will be out of commission for a while.” Felicity said.

“I can see that.” Quentin looked at Oliver. “I guess there isn't any reason for us to speak in code anymore. Queen has the same wound as the perp said he gave the Arrow.”

“Oliver was mugged.” Felicity said.

“We both know that isn't true.” Quentin said.

“Are you going to arrest Oliver?” Felicity asked. She looked at Oliver so pale and still. She reached out and held his hand.

“No. The thug tested positive for vertigo. No one needs to know. But from now on I want clued in on what's going on. No more hiding things from me. Got it?” Quentin said.

“I got it.” Felicity said. “We will keep you in the loop.”

“Thank you.” Quentin said. “I need to get back to work.”

Felicity nodded. She continued to wait alone until Dig brought her a burger and some coffee.

Oliver woke up to find Felicity and Dig sitting next to his bed.

“Felicity.” Oliver whispered.

“What is it?” Felicity leaned over to hear him.

“Am I dead?”

“No but no more of these near death things. I can't take it.” Felicity said.

Oliver smiled. “Because you love me?”

“Yeah because I love you.” Felicity gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You said you love me!” Oliver grinned. “I love you Felicity.”

“I know. Go back to sleep.” Felicity said.

Oliver smiled and closed his eyes.

“You need to tell him what Lance said.” Diggle said when she sat back down.

“Detective Lance won't arrest him. I'll tell him later. For right now there is nothing left to tell.” Felicity said.

Diggle looked at her. “He doesn't like secrets.”

“I know. I’ll tell him when he's not loopy on drugs.” Felicity said.

“It’s not like there is anything left to hide.” Diggle said. “You two just told each other your biggest secret.”

“You mean that he and I love each other? That was only thing we do hide from each other. But he won't remember we said it later. Those are some really good drugs.” Felicity pointed out.

“I wouldn't count on that Felicity.” Dig said. “He will remember drugs or not.”

Three days later when Oliver was up and walking with Felicity at his side, Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “I'm glad we said that we love each other. Now there is nothing to hide from anymore.”

“You remembered?” Felicity was shocked.

“How could I forget?” Oliver said.


	10. FF#09: His Nightmare

**FF#9: His Nightmare**

**Word Count:** 465

 **Prompt:** Sleepless Nights

Felicity sat up in bed startled. She just heard someone yell in her sleep. She looked around and didn’t see Oliver next to her in bed.

She sighed and started to lie back down. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard the TV in the living room.  

“What is he watching at this hour?” Felicity got out of bed and walked into the living room.

Oliver looked at her and made a face.” I woke you, didn’t I?”

“Yes you did. What are you watching?” Felicity grabbed a blanket from the back of the chair and sat next to Oliver on the sofa. She threw the blanket over both of their laps.

Oliver tucked the blanket around her as he pulled her close. “I’m watching basketball.”

“So you yell when you watch basketball?” Felicity asked. “I’m learning a lot about you these past months.”

“Good things I hope.” Oliver said.

“Mostly. Not the snoring.” Felicity said as she leaned on his shoulder. “You can’t sleep?

“I was asleep but I had a nightmare. I came in here so I wouldn’t wake you and I woke you anyway. Sorry.” Oliver said softly.  

“Hum.” Felicity snuggled closer. “You should have woke me up and I would have talked to you about it.”

“My nightmares can be really bad. You know, I don’t like to talk about those things with you.”  

“You are going to have to start if we are going to ever get any sleep again.” She poked him in the ribs and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I thought you knew by now that I’m not as fragile as I look.”

“I do know that. You are a badass, Felicity Smoak.” Oliver kissed her softly.

“Stop teasing me and start telling me things.” Felicity said. “Promise me?”

Oliver looked at her. “I promise. It’s just really hard and it make you see me differently.”

“I doubt that. I have seen you at your worst and I still believe in you. I love you, Oliver.” Felicity told him.

“For better or worse?” Oliver grinned.

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “What?”

“We have been living together for months and we have known each other for years. Don’t you think we should just do it?” Oliver asked.

“Uh. We did _it_ before we went to sleep.” Felicity said.

“I mean get married.” Oliver said. “That was my nightmare. I asked you and you said ‘no’ and you used your loud voice.”

“Oh... OH!” Felicity looked at his wide eyed. “I would never say that!”

Oliver took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. “Yes.”

Oliver closed his eyes and held on to her tightly. His nightmare changed into a beautiful dream.


	11. FF#10: The Lucky Lady

**FF#10: The Lucky Lady**

**Word Count:** 599

 **Prompt:** Stroke of Luck

“This was a stupid idea. I should be in there with you not her.” Dig said over the comm.

“Hey, it wasn’t my idea.” Oliver said.

“That is because I know my way around a casino better than the two of you.” Felicity said.

“Craps or roulette?” Oliver said as he walked over towards the tables.

“It was craps. Don’t roll right away. I need to see a few rolls to tell if the dice are loaded or not.” Felicity said.

“What did she say?” Roy asked from the car.

“Don’t worry about it. Just be ready if we need to get out quick.” Oliver said.

“Sshh!” Felicity shushed him. She put her arm through Oliver’s and leaned close to whisper. “They are loaded for sixes. Throw them gently.”

Oliver looked at her. They were practically nose to nose. He smiled and glanced down at her cleavage pressed against his arm. It wasn’t like the tight green dress was covering much of it in the first place.

“Felicity, I’m right handed.” Oliver said after a few seconds.

Felicity let go of his arm like it was on fire. “Sorry.”

Oliver put his bet on the table. He took the dice and rolled double sixes.

“Boxcars! Winner! How about you give that beautiful lady of yours a kiss for luck?

Oliver smiled and turned to kiss Felicity. She blushed slightly as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Oliver, he is going to switch the dice now.” She said quickly just before he kissed her. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek so the camera in her bracelet could record the switch.

The kiss was soft and slow. 

“Let it ride?”

“No!” Felicity said. She split the bet into three smaller ones.

The pit boss eyed her suspiciously.

Oliver rolled and won again.

“Baby, I want to play some blackjack.” Felicity pouted as she collected their winnings.

Oliver nodded. It was the signal they had agreed on. He put his hand on her back and they started to leave. “Sure Honey. Come on.”

They moved away from the table and Oliver looked around. “Dig, did you get it.”

“Got it along with some heavy breathing.” Dig sounded disgusted. “Nice touch with the little moan, Felicity.”

“What? I didn’t…”Felicity scrunched up her face and looked up at Oliver who was grinning at her. She glared at him. “I can edit out the sound later.” 

“Give me a quarter.” Oliver said suddenly.

“Where exactly do you think I have a quarter in this dress?” Felicity asked.

Oliver looked her up and down and wondered what she had on under that short tight green dress. He smiled warmly at her.

Oliver’s thoughts must have showed on his face because felicity hit him on the arm.

“Stop that!” Felicity whispered.

“From your purse?” Oliver said.

Felicity dug out a quarter and handed it to him.

Oliver pulled her into the slots and put the quarter in the machine and pulled the handle. “They were watching us.”

Coins suddenly started to pour out of the machine. Oliver and Felicity looked at each other.

Felicity grabbed a plastic cup from the top of the machine.

“What are you doing?” Oliver said.

“Operational costs.” Felicity shrugged.

“Hurry up.” Oliver looked around. “Roy, get ready.”

“We have to cash in.” Felicity said. “If we don’t, it will look suspicious.”

Oliver nodded. “Then let’s go. We can email the vid to the gaming commission when we get back to the room.”

Roy drove up to meet them outside of the Lucky Lady casino a few minutes later.     


	12. FF#11: The Queen

**FF#11: The Queen**

**Word Count:** 494

 **Prompt:** Who Are You?

Oliver fiddled with the cufflink and waited. Why was it that Felicity always took the forever to get ready when he didn’t. He sat down on the bed to wait.

“Felicity, we are going to be late.” Oliver called out.

“I know. I’ll just be a moment. I want to look just right.” Felicity said from the closet. “I’m a little out of practice.”

“It’s a fundraiser. They will only be looking at your checkbook.” Oliver said. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

A year ago he wasn’t even invited to fundraisers. Now once again, he was flush financially and in demand. Every cause that had a fundraiser was calling to get Oliver Queen and his new wife to attend.

Oliver’s attention was suddenly drawn by the rustle of silk. He looked towards the sound and gasped.

Felicity really looked like a queen. She looked at him then turned slowly so he could see the whole look.

Who are you and what have you done with my wife? Wow! You look…. Oliver just sighed.

Felicity gave him a dubious look as she stood in the deep green silk gown. “Very funny Oliver. I think I liked it better when you told me my butt didn’t look big in my leggings. At least I know that was a lie.”

Oliver shook the image of her in the tight legging out of his mind and smiled. There was time for that later when that green silk dress was on the floor at the end of the night.

“I forgot how beautiful you are, when you’re not my crime fighting EA-IT girl. You always look so glamorous when you are all done up.” Oliver said he pulled out a box from his pocket. “Come here.”

“What is that?” Felicity asked as she came closer.

“Icing on an already perfect cake.” Oliver opened the box and pulled out a diamond tennis bracelet. “I can finally afford to spoil you. I plan to spoil you a lot. You’re a Queen now.”

“You don’t have to spoil me but I like it that you can.” Felicity said as she held out her hand.

Oliver fastened the bracelet and smiled. “Now are we ready?”  

“No.” Felicity kissed him softly. She smoothed the lapels of his tuxedo and straightened his bow tie. She smiled. “Now we are.”

Oliver held out his arm and waited as she slipped her hand around his elbow. They went down to the car to find Diggle pacing.

“You’re late.” Diggle said.

“We are the Queen’s. They expect us to be late.” Oliver smirked as he opened the car door for Felicity.

“Right. More like a queen and her besotted husband.” Diggle said as he held the door as Oliver climbed in beside Felicity.

Felicity giggled inside the car.

Diggle got in and saw the glare he was getting from Oliver in the rear view mirror. He shrugged. “I just call it like I see it.” 


	13. FF#12: The Rescue

**FF#12: The Rescue**

**Word Count:** 477

 **Prompt:** Whatever It Takes

Oliver and Felicity stood in the bathroom of their new apartment. She had dragged him in and was trying to convince him to do what she asked.  

“I need you to do this for me, Oliver.” Felicity said. She fisted the cotton tee shirt with both hands and pulled him closer to her.

“It may be too late.” Oliver sighed. “There may not be anything to rescue.”

“I don’t care. You have to try.” Felicity looked up at him and pleaded one last time. “Please Oliver.”

“Felicity.” Oliver looked down at her. He put his hands on hers and pulled them off his chest. “I don’t know if I can. Maybe I should call someone.”

“Please! There’s no time to waste.” Felicity squeezed his hands. “Do it for me?”

it wasn’t the desperation in her tone that made him want to do what she wanted. It was the tears threatening to spill out of her blue eyes and the quiver of her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

Oliver looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “Okay I will try my best.”

Felicity reached down and picked up the pipe wrench off the floor. “You have to do whatever it takes, Oliver. I know it’s not too late.”

“I need some room.” Oliver said as he got down under the sink and started to work the sink trap loose.

Felicity stood in the doorway and watched as he struggled and swore in three languages before the trap finally gave way.

The trap came off with a splash of water that soaked Oliver’s tee shirt. He stripped it off and threw it into the tub. Oliver sat on the floor and looked inside and made a face.

“Is it there?” Felicity asked from the doorway.

“Yeah. It’s there along with a lot of gross stuff.”  Oliver emptied the trap out on the floor. He picked up Felicity’s emerald engagement ring out of the hair clog. He held it out to her. “Please don’t take it off any more.”

“I won’t. I promise. Thank you!” Felicity took the ring and put it back on her finger. She knelt down and covered his face with kisses. “You’re my hero!”

“And I didn’t have to shoot one arrow.”  Oliver laughed. He grabbed her by waist and pulled her into his lap.

Felicity giggled and looked at the mess on the floor. “Someone needs to clean that up and put the sink back together.”

“I’ll do it in the morning.” Oliver grinned. “Right now I’m enjoying my reward.”

“Oh, you haven’t begun to get your reward, mister.” Felicity grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him passionately. She pulled back and smirked. “I really am going to enjoy giving it to you.”

Oliver just laughed as he stood up with her in his arms and took her to bed.


	14. FF#13. Out of the Dark

**FF#13. Out of the Dark**

**Word Count:** 548

 **Prompt:** Silent as the Grave

Oliver knew there was trouble as soon as the door closed behind them. He knew it could be a trap. What was he thinking bringing Felicity with him? He wished that Dig was not home with Lyla but by his side.

“Oliver?” Felicity whispered. Her hand touched his leather covered arm. The tablet in her other hand was dark.

“Stay behind me and keep quiet. They can’t hit what they can’t see or hear.” Oliver growled in his ‘Arrow’ voice. 

Oliver stood perfectly still in the dark and listened. It was silent as a grave. There were no sounds of computers or electronics of any kind. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Oliver, there is another door straight ahead. That is where we need to go.” Felicity whispered. Her hand squeezed his arm then released it.

Oliver nocked an arrow and started moving forward until they came to the door. It had a thumbprint lock.

“I can do this.” Felicity said mostly to herself. She powered up her tablet and within a minute, she had the door open.

Oliver pushed open the door and heard the sound of computers. He checked the room then pulled her inside.

“This will only take a minute.” Felicity said as she hooked up her tablet to the server. “Well …maybe more than a minute.” 

“Hurry Felicity! I don’t like the feel of this place.” Oliver said. He kept the arrow nocked and scanned the room continuously.

Felicity smiled. “I’m in. Now I just have to find the right file.”

“Felicity!” Oliver whispered. “We need to go.”

“I’ve got it.” Felicity unhooked her tablet and stood up. “We have to back through the dark scary room, don’t we?”

“Just stay close.” Oliver pushed open the door and took a few seconds to get his bearings. “Let’s go.”

They moved quickly through the dark room to the outer doors and to the motorcycle. Oliver got on and held out the helmet to Felicity.

Felicity stashed her tablet in the messenger bag on her shoulder and put on the helmet. She got on behind Oliver.

In the building, an alarm started to sound.

“Hold on tight!” Oliver said as he put his bow on the handlebars. 

“Can I imagine that under less than platonic circumstances?” Felicity said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I am.” Oliver said before they took off.

Felicity squeezed him tighter and just smiled.

They arrived at the lair a few minutes later and hurried inside. As soon as the alleyway door closed, Oliver pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

“Want to show me what you were thinking about when you got on the bike?” Oliver asked.

“As soon as you get out of those leathers.” Felicity said breathlessly.

“Help me and I will make it both of our fantasies come true.” Oliver said with a mischievous grin.

Felicity pulled down the zipper of his jacket and opened it so she could get closer to him. “Just promise me no more dark and scary things tonight.”

“Promise.” Oliver held her tight.

It was a promise Oliver knew he could keep. There were no dark and scary places when they were in each other’s arms. She was his light and he was her safety. They were a perfect combination 


	15. FF#14: Towels and Kisses

FF#14: Towels and Kisses

Word Count: 539

Prompt: Oops!

 

Felicity stood in a towel as she drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee maker to start. She was late for work and it was her own fault. She forgot to set the alarm.

She needed to get dressed because Oliver and Dig would be there in a few minutes to pick her up for work. It was just coffee was more important than clothes at the moment.

The coffee maker finally stopped dripping so Felicity poured a cup and inhaled the scent before she dared to take a sip.

There was a light knock on her door and she knew who it was without looking. She heard a key in the lock to confirm. It was Oliver. Dig waited in the car for her but Oliver used the spare key to come in and wait.

“May I have a cup?” Oliver asked as he came into the kitchen. His eyes twinkled as he looked her up and down making her blush. 

“You know where the cups are.” Felicity took a sip from her cup and sat it down on the counter. “I have to get dressed.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Oliver grinned. He looked her up and down one more time.

Felicity tilted her head at him and glared. “Stop that!”

Oliver just grinned bigger. “Stop what?”

“Stop devouring me with your eyes. You were the one that didn’t want us to date. So stop it!” Felicity said. She stepped away from the counter just as her towel got caught on a drawer pull. She didn’t realize it was caught until the towel was at her feet and she was naked in front of Oliver.

Oliver slowly picked up the towel and handed it to her. “I may have to rethink that decision. My eyes aren’t the only part of me that wants to devour you right now.”

“Oh my god!” Felicity swallowed as she took the towel from him. She was now a lovely shade of pink.  

Oliver watched as Felicity wrapped the towel back around her body and nearly ran to her bedroom.

Felicity came back into the kitchen five minutes later in one of her signature dresses with the cutouts. She grabbed her coffee and gulped it down.

Oliver sat at the kitchen table with a smirk on his face. “I think I liked the towel better. So we should probably try the date thing again.”

Felicity faced him and arched her eyebrow at him. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

Oliver stood up and closed the distance between them with a single stride. His hand cupped her cheek and he leaned down to just a few inches from her lips. “Yes, you do.”

Oliver leaned down the rest of the way and kissed her. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Dig walked in and saw what they were doing and just grinned. He waited for them to stop kissing but after a few minutes, he gave up and cleared his throat loudly.

Oliver and Felicity turned to look over at him.

“It was an accident.” Felicity said.

Dig smirked at them. “So your lips just fell together like that.”

“Yeah.” Oliver said with a grin. “Oops!”


	16. FF#15: The Cure for Mondays

**FF#15: The Cure for Mondays**

**Word Count:** 430

 **Prompt:** Bad Day, Good Night

 

What could go wrong did and it was a Monday.

Oliver woke up to discover the bullet from the night before that he thought missed him had hit his motorcycle instead. The repairs were going to be expensive and so was the towing fee. 

He arrived at the office even later than usual to find he had missed a meeting with the head of applied sciences. It was budget matters but he had hoped to get it taken care of in light of guilt of blowing up the other building.

Oliver had more meetings to attend. The next meetings were back to back and each was more tedious than the last.

Oliver didn’t even have Felicity to distract him because she was in the server room trying to fix what the last IT intern had done.

That was his fault too. Felicity had warned him about having interns in the company servers. He had promised that she had full veto power from now on when it came to hiring the new IT’s. He had agreed to it under threat of being erased from the world, electronically of course. 

When his last meeting was over he sat at his desk and closed his eyes and waited for something else to annoy him.

“Oliver!” Felicity called out as she entered his office.

Oliver jumped at the sound of his name.

Felicity walked over to the desk and glared at him. “Dig is waiting downstairs for us. The patrols won’t do themselves. Are you feeling okay? I made you jump. You usually hear me coming.” 

“It’s been a horrible day.” Oliver sighed as he looked up at her.

“You need someone to hit, don’t you? Come on. Let’s go see if we can find someone.” Felicity took him by the hand and pulled him out of the chair and towards the elevator.

“Thank you. I need to hit a lot of people.” Oliver said as he entered the elevator with her.

“After you hit a lot people, we can have red wine in bed.” Felicity patted his arm. “My day has been crap too.”

“You’re on as long as we are naked.” Oliver winked at her.

“Is there any other way to drink wine in bed?” Felicity said with a smirk.

“Nope.” Oliver said as the doors closed. 

After Oliver hit several bad guys and left them tied up for the police, he and Felicity went to her place for wine.

Tuesday dawned into a much better day for Oliver, except for the raging handover and hickey on his neck curtesy of Felicity. 


	17. FF#16: Lost On A Back Road

**FF#16: Lost On A Back Road**

**Word Count:** 663

 **Prompt:** Detour

 

“Where are we?” Oliver glanced over at Felicity in the passenger seat of the car. They were supposed to be on the way to meet Sara and Nyssa outside of Central City to take down a target.

“There was a detour and I think we missed the turn back to the main road.” Felicity tapped her phone. “I have no signal at all or I would GPS us out of here.”

“Great!” Oliver sighed and regretted sending Dig and Roy ahead. Dig wouldn’t have been so distracting that he missed the turn. He glanced at Felicity’s bare leg where her short skirt had ridden up. 

Oliver fidgeted behind the wheel. He hadn’t driven this much in a long while and his back was starting to ache from sitting in the same position for so long.

“What is the matter? Do you have to pee or something?” Felicity asked then regretted it.

“No. My back hurts from sitting still so long.” Oliver said with a hint of a growl.

“Hey. There is a motel up there why don’t we stop and get some rooms for the night. We can get directions back to the main road in the morning.” Felicity said. “I could use a rest too. I get tired just sitting. I wish you would let me drive.”

“You tend to hit things when you drive.” Oliver said.

“I do not!” Felicity said.

“The corner of the alley wall… the ATM on the corner…the bumper of Dig’s car… _Isabel_ …” Oliver looked over at her.

“Hey! That last one was justified.” Felicity protested. “She was trying to kill Dig.”

“Road rage much?” Oliver teased.

“You sound like Roy. I bet you would have let him drive.” Felicity started to pout.

“He used to steal cars and wreak them. I wouldn’t let him drive either.” Oliver said as he pulled up in the parking lot of the motel.

“Why do all motels remind me of the movie ‘Psycho’?” Felicity asked as they pulled in.

“You wanted to stop here.” Oliver shut off the motor.

“I’m tired, you’re grumpy and we are lost.” Felicity said as she opened the car door.

“I’m not grumpy.” Oliver pouted. “Let’s just get some rooms.”

Felicity walked to the office and Oliver followed her. They walked through the open door and Oliver looked at the desk clerk.

“We need two rooms, please.” Oliver said.

“Sorry. All I have left is one room. Hikers are having a get together. The trails here are exceptional. Do you hike?” The clerk said with a grin.

“No. I don’t hike.” Oliver said flatly.

The desk clerk looked at Felicity. “What about you?”

“You saw her shoes when you checked her out, you know she doesn’t either.” Oliver said.

“Hey!” Felicity smacked Oliver in the arm. “We will take the room.” 

Oliver looked at her, questioningly.

“We have to sleep.” Felicity shrugged.

Oliver slid some cash across the desk and the clerk gave him a key.

They grabbed their bags out of the car and went to the room. It was cleaner than they had expected.

“Take your shirt off and lay down on the bed. I’ll rub the knots out of your back.” Felicity said.

“Felicity…”

“Just do it.”

Oliver shed his shirt and got on the bed. Felicity kicked off her shoes and knelt down on the bed next to Oliver. She leaned over and started to rub his back.

Felicity’s thoughts and her hands started to wander. She was rubbing his arms and back all the way down to the top of his jeans.

Oliver just couldn’t take it anymore and he turned over making Felicity squeal and nearly fell off the bed before he grabbed her. He pulled her to his chest and rolled on top of her.

“What?” Felicity looked around. “Did you hear something?”

“No.” Oliver kissed her slowly and pulled back leaving her gasping for air. “But the people in the next room are about to.”

“OH!” Felicity giggled.


	18. FF#17: On Impulse

**FF#17: On Impulse**

**Word Count:** 1009

 **Prompt:** Impulses

 **Warning:** (Canon compliant violence and injury)

 

It was a Wednesday before Felicity and Dig found Oliver. He had been missing since Friday night. Suddenly, the tracker in his boot started working again.

Diggle drove the van to where the signal was coming from.

“Stay in the van, Felicity. This may be a trap.” Dig said as he checked his gun and opened the door. “I will get to him to the van.”

Felicity bit her lip and nodded. “Hurry John.”

Dig nodded as he got out of the car and headed into the abandoned warehouse.

Felicity looked around and a chill went up her spine. It was the perfect place to leave a dead body. She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head to get that thought out of her head. She had to believe that he was alive.

Dig went through the warehouse and found nothing. He came back to the van and knocked on the window of the passenger side.

Felicity rolled down the window. “Where is he?”

“He isn’t here. Check the tracker again.” Dig looked at the tablet on her lap.

Felicity checked her tablet. “It says he is here. Was there any sign of him?”

“No. maybe he is in one of these other buildings.” Dig looked around. “I’ll go check them out. Stay here.”

“We have to find him John. What if he’s hurt or worse?” Felicity reached out the window and touched Dig’s arm.

Dig’s face was unreadable as he looked back at her. “Stay here.”

Felicity nodded. “Okay.”

Dig moved off to check the warehouse across the alley from where they were.

“He is here. I know he is.” Felicity looked back at the tablet. She tried to ping his transmitter to get a better result. She even tried to get an infrared reading from the buildings via satellite. “Ugh. It’s not working.”

Felicity looked around and got out of the van. She put her tablet on the seat. She walked all the way around it looking at the buildings close to it. She spotted a small shed.

On impulse, she rushed over and pulled on the door to the shed. It slowly gave way. She gave it one final big pull and nearly fell as the door swung open.

“Oliver!?” Felicity pulled a flashlight from her pocket and trained it on the floor of the shed. She saw a blanket covering something in the corner. She grabbed a crate and propped the door open before she stepped inside.

Felicity pulled off the blanket and saw Oliver lying in a pool of blood. She dropped down to her knees beside him. She touched his neck looking for a pulse. “OLIVER!!!”

Dig came running. “Felicity, I told you to stay in the van. Oliver? God! Do you feel a pulse?”

“Yes. It’s faint. We have to get him out of here and stop the bleeding.” Felicity said as she moved away for Dig to lift Oliver. She looked around for his bow and quiver.

Dig looked back at her. “What are you looking for?”

“His bow and quiver. They have to be here, somewhere.” Felicity said as she looked behind the boxes and crates in the shed. “Wait! Here they are!”

“Let’s go Felicity. He’s really cold.” Dig said.

Felicity picked up the bow and quiver then grabbed the blanket that had been covering Oliver. She hurried to the van behind Dig.

Dig loaded Oliver into the back of van and waited as Felicity got in beside Oliver. Dig shut the door and hurried to get behind the wheel.

Felicity put the bow and quiver aside and pulled the blanket over Oliver. “Hold on for me please, Oliver.”

“Put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. There are some medical supplies back there.” Dig said as he squealed the tires pulling out of the alley.

Felicity didn’t see any wounds so she pulled the blanket back and unzipped his jacket. There were three wounds on his chest that looked like knife wounds. She grabbed some gauze and put pressure on the worst one.

Oliver’s hand came up and she saw rope burns on his wrist. His hand fell before it reached her.

“I’m here, Oliver. Just hang on.” Felicity whispered as she leaned close to him.

It wasn’t long before Dig was pulling up in the alley at the foundry. Roy appeared out of nowhere to help Dig get Oliver inside.

Felicity gathered the blanket, quiver, bow, and her tablet and followed them inside.

Dig started to work on Oliver. Roy helped him take off Oliver’s leathers.

“Dig, there are rope burns on his wrists. Someone tied him up and tortured him.” Felicity said.

“I see them. He has some nasty bruises too.” Dig said as he hung the bag of blood and connected it to the IV.

She spread the blanket on the other table and started to look at it carefully.

“What are you doing?” Roy asked as he walked over to her.

This was thrown over him there may be a clue on it. Felicity said. She looked at the tag on the corner. “It was the Chinese triad. The label is in Cantonese.  And here is a very blonde very long hair. Not mine by the way.”

Dig started to clean Oliver’s wounds. “These aren’t deep but they bled a lot more than they should have.”

“We need to check for drugs.” Felicity said as she picked up one of the used gauze pads. She looked at the heart monitor. “Is he going to be all right, Dig?”

“Yeah, he’s been worse and you know that.” Dig said.

Oliver stirred and moaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. His gaze fell to Felicity. “Felicity… you found me?”

“I did.” Felicity grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. “I don’t know why but I just had an impulse to look in the shed and there you were. You’re going to be fine. You’re safe now.”

He squeezed her hand back. “Thanks to you.”

Dig and Roy looked at each other and grinned.


	19. FF#18: Falling Is Hard

**FF#18: Falling Is Hard**

**Word Count:** 384

 **Prompt:** Free Fall

 

Falling in love was supposed to be like … well … _falling_. It was supposed to be all adrenaline and excitement but Felicity found it more frustrating than anything.

Felicity realized that she was in love with Oliver when he was poisoned while Barry was here. She didn’t know what to say or do about it so she just said nothing.

Then there was Sara.

Sara was her friend and Felicity would never hurt her friend. It was hard to watch them together but she just wanted them to be happy.

But Sara was with Nyssa again. Oliver is single again and Felicity got the feeling he wasn’t going to look for romance any time soon.  

Felicity stared at the screen in front of her. She knew she should say something. This couldn’t go on forever. Or could it?

The slamming of the alley door made Felicity jump and turn around. She saw Roy and Dig struggling to get Oliver to the med table.

“What happened?” Felicity asked as she rushed over to where they sat him down.

“The dirt bag pushed him off the roof.” Roy said. “I got him and called Lance to send officers to pick him up.”

“We need to get him out of his leathers and to the hospital. He needs a cat scan.” Dig said.

“I’m fine. I just need to rest.”  Oliver mumbled and tried to lay down but Dig pulled him back up.

Felicity groaned. “Shut up Oliver and let us get you to the hospital.”

Oliver looked at her confused. Then confusion turned to shock as he realized that Felicity was unzipping his pants.

“Um Felicity, Dig can do that.” Oliver grabbed for her hands. She had his pants off before he could stop her.

“Roy, get his sweats and jacket.” Felicity said. “Don’t forget his shoes.”

Dig looked at her and quirked an eyebrow at her as if to ask what she was doing.

In a few minutes they had him dressed and in the car.

“He’ll be fine, Felicity.” Dig said.

“I know. He has a hard head.” Felicity said. “We both do.”

“Why do I get the feeling that Oliver isn’t the only one that’s had a bad fall?” Dig asked.

Felicity sighed and headed back inside to shut down for the night.


	20. FF#19: About That Night

**FF#19: About That Night**

**Word Count:** 639

 **Prompt:** That Night

There was a knock at the door of Felicity’s apartment. Felicity looked up from her tablet and scrunched up her face.

It was ten in the morning on a Sunday and every one she knew would be still sleeping.

She got up and went to the door. After a quick look in the peep hole she opened it and found Oliver standing there.

“Hi. Come in.” Felicity said as she opened the door wide for him.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” Oliver said as he came inside. He looked at the coffee cup and tablet next to the chair. “I just wanted to stop by and see what you were doing.”

Felicity closed the door and hesitated before she spoke.

“Oliver, I know why you are here. It’s about that night. I know I probably should have given you a heads up but I didn’t think about it at the time.” Felicity said.

“I can’t tell you not to date Ray. We aren’t … We don’t have that kind of relationship.” Oliver said. He looked down at his feet. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah. It was fun.” Felicity said. “Do you want some coffee? I just made a pot.”

“No I should go.” Oliver said. He turned towards the door.

“Oliver wait!” Felicity reached out and grabbed his arm. “Ray and I…  We didn’t … you know. I can’t do that with him when I still love you.”

Oliver blinked. He took a breath and nodded. “Good to know. I’ll just go.”

“Stay. Have some coffee and we can talk. I want to talk.” Felicity said. “I want to talk about that night and the other night when we went on our date. I don’t want us to be awkward like this.”

“It’s my fault.” Oliver looked at her hand on his arm. “I shouldn’t make you feel bad for wanting a life.”

“It’s not your fault.” Felicity pulled him closer and hugged him. “I just want what I can’t have. I want you.”

Oliver pulled back to look at her face. “Then have me. That is, if you still want me.”

Felicity looked up at him. “Are you sure you aren’t going to change your mind? I don’t think I can take you pushing me away again.”

“I can’t take it either.” Oliver said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. “I can’t take the way I felt that night when I saw you with Ray. It felt like my heart was being ripped to pieces.”

“I’m sorry.” Felicity said as she leaned into his chest. She put her hand over his heart. “I never want you to feel like that again.”

“So let’s talk and drink coffee.” Oliver said. “Maybe a movie when we are done?”

Felicity looked up at him and smiled. “Let me guess. Robin Hood again.”

“He and I have a lot in common.” Oliver grinned. “Archery Green clothes. A beautiful woman to love.”

“I see the resemblance.” Felicity stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss before leading him to the sofa. “Sit down and I will get you some coffee.”

Oliver sat on the sofa. He knew they had a lot of talking to do before they worked it all out but he knew they had to try. He never wanted to feel like he did that night that he saw Felicity with Ray on a date.

Felicity came back in with a mug of coffee and some cookies. She sat down next to him and handed him the mug. “Where should we start?”

“How about with ‘I love you’.” Oliver said as he leaned over for another kiss. “By the way, I meant it the first time I said it.”

“I know. You are a horrible liar.” Felicity picked up her coffee and took a sip.


	21. FF#20: Dare Me

**FF#20: Dare Me**

**Word Count:** 531

 **Prompt:** Truth or Dare

“I don’t think they are coming.” Felicity said as she slid down the wall next to where Oliver was sitting. She put her flashlight on its end on the floor so there would be some light in the room. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“What’s your fault?” Oliver said as he looked around the windowless room they were locked in.

“I was the one that thought coming in here would be a good idea.” Felicity said. “I didn’t know there was no way out.”

“It’s a vault, Felicity. They work on a timer.” Oliver said. “We may as well get some rest until Dig and Roy can get us out.”

“With the skeleton key? If they know where we are. Our tracker signals may not be getting out.” Felicity said as she looked at Oliver.

“If you don’t want to rest, why don’t we play a game?” Oliver said.

“What do you want to play?” Felicity asked. she moved so that they faced each other.

“Truth or dare.” Oliver said.

“Really?” Felicity scrunched up her face. “Okay but I go first. So truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Oliver said with a smile.

“Are you still in love with Laurel?” Felicity asked.

“No I love her as a friend but I’m not in love with her.” Oliver said. “Your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Felicity looked at him expectantly.

“Are you in love?” Oliver asked.

“With?” Felicity asked for clarification.

“Anyone.” Oliver said with a serious face.

“I might be but I don’t think he loves me back.” Felicity looked down at her hands in her lap and sighed.

“Whoever he is, he’s a fool for not loving a great person like you.” Oliver reached over and put his hand over hers. “Tell me who he is and I will have a talk with him.”

“No.” Felicity shook her head and looked up. “Truth or dare?”

Oliver sighed. He looked at her and grinned. “Dare.”

Felicity smiled mischievously. “Kiss me. You know, like you really want to not like I’m your sister. Like you’re my boyfriend and we are making out.”

Oliver grinned. He leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand. He leaned the rest of the way and kissed her until she moaned softly.

“You mean like that?” Oliver said hoarsely. He looked at her with an intensity that she could feel all the way to her core.      

Felicity blushed. “Yeah like that.”

“Truth or dare, Felicity?” Oliver whispered.

“Truth. No! Dare.” Felicity looked into his eyes.

“Kiss me like I’m the guy you are in love with.” Oliver said.

Felicity launched herself at Oliver and he hit the wall with his head. She knocked over the flashlight and it went out.

Felicity cupped his face with her hands and kissed him passionately

Oliver pulled her into his lap and buried a gloved hand into her hair. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her tightly.

Felicity unzipped his jacket and slid her hands around his back as she shifted to straddle him without breaking the kiss.

They were so into each other they didn’t even notice when the door opened and Dig called out their names. 


	22. FF#21: Man Up

**FF#21: Man Up**

**Word Count:** 635

 **Prompt:** Three Reasons

Oliver sat on the sofa at Dig’s with his head in his hands. He hated to come here and bring Dig down with his self pity but he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to. He felt like he was about to lose it.

Dig tapped Oliver on the shoulder with a beer bottle as he walked to the chair.

Oliver reached up and took the beer. He looked at it and then at Dig. “Do you have anything stronger?”

“No.” Dig took a swallow from his bottle. “You know you’re an idiot. You love her. Why are you acting like a fool?”

“I don’t know.” Oliver hung his head again.

“You better find out before it’s too late. This self-destructive stuff is getting old, really fast.” Dig said. “You are both my friends but if you can’t get it together and soon I may have to shoot you.”

Oliver looked up at him and laughed. “With Lyla’s rocket launcher?”

“Hmph.” Dig nodded. “Oliver, give me three reasons why you think you can’t be with Felicity.”

“Only three? Okay. What I do is dangerous, I don’t want her to get hurt.” Oliver said. “Being with me makes her a target for my enemies.”  

“Nope. She chose this life like we did. It’s her life and her choice to be with us.” Dig took another sip of his beer. “Try again.”

“I will just mess it all up. I’m not good at long term relationships. If you don’t believe me, just ask Laurel.” Oliver said.

“You have known her for over two years. You’re friends and love each other. That is the best reason to take it to the next level. Besides that was the ‘old’ you before the island. You aren’t the same man that you were then.” Dig gave him a hard look. “Last chance.”

Oliver shrugged and leaned back against the sofa. “I’m an idiot?”

Dig chuckled. “She already knows that and she loves you anyway. Look Oliver. If you want her, you have to fight for her. I had to learn that the hard way. I would never have Lyla back in my life or my little girl if I didn’t fight for what I wanted. It’s not like you don’t know how to fight. So fight for her.”

“I think it may be too late for that. she walked away and I have no idea where to even start to fight for her.” Oliver slumped and felt like he was going to lose it.

If you don’t make a move soon it will be. Go to her place and talk to her tell her what you told me. She will get it.” Dig said. He put his beer on the table. Oliver, you better man up and do right by her.”

“Or you’ll shoot me?” Oliver looked over at Dig. He knew his friend was right. Oliver downed his beer and stood up. “Thanks Dig. I knew that talking to you would be what I needed.”

“Anytime!” Dig stood up and held out his hand.

Oliver took his hand and shook it. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.  

Ten minutes later, Oliver was standing in front of Felicity’s door, waiting for her to open it.

“Oliver what are you doing here?” Felicity asked. She stood there in her M.I.T. sweatshirt and yoga pants. She always looked beautiful to him.

“I’m an idiot and I’m in love with you.” Oliver said simply.

Felicity tilted her head and sighed. He reminded her of a lost puppy. “I know. I must be an idiot too. I’m in love with you too.”

“May I come in and talk to you?” Oliver asked. He didn’t expect her to let him in.

Felicity nodded and grabbed by the hand and pulled him inside.  


End file.
